everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Savanne “Svane” Ælling
Savanne "Svane" Ælling is the daughter of the Ugly Duckling. She is on the Royal side because she has no problem with her happily ever after. As a matter of fact she can't wait for it come. She is often the target of bullying. Character Personality Savanne lacks the social skills to be able to socialize with most other students. Most of those that do socialize with her are negative (not to say there aren't those who socialize with her in a positive manner). She is often the target of bullying being referred to as the "Ugling". This bullying has resulted in Savanne being unable to think positive about herself. She feels as though what a lot of people say about her is right. She suffers of depression and anxiety and has a low self-esteem. She does however have a small backbone, but it's turned into only being able to mumble a remark back before it completely disappears. Feeling rejected by her fellow students she has grown to try befriend the teacher's instead by always applying to all rules and having her never not have her homework done, which causes her to also not going to the few parties she is invited to, deciding to study instead. Unfortunately this ended up doing more harm than good, as it is the cause of even more bullying, now also for being a "teacher's pet". Appearance Savanne wears large black horn-rimmed glasses and a delaire reverse pull facemask. Her face is covered with severe acne. She is has a low muscle tone and is very thin. Her hair is short and black and her eyecolor is brown. She also has a Beautiful Swan form she takes on after her fairy tale is over and on special occasions like Legacy Day and her Birthday. Fairy tale – The Ugly Duckling How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ugly_Duckling Relationships Family Her father is the Ugly Duckling. Friends To be added Enemies Her main enemies are Bluebell Bête and Lucia King, her biggest bullies. Romance To be added Outfits Basic She wears large black horn-rimmed glasses and a delaire reverse pull facemask. Furthermore she wears a grey dress which comes down to about the same height as a three quarter pants. Legacy Day For Legacy Day she is allowed to use her beautiful swan form. She uses contact lenses and takes of her braces for one night only. She wears a beautiful white dress which end up in beautiful white swan feathers at the end of the dress. She also uses a magic spell that makes her skin smooth as can be and gets rid of all the pimples. Getting Fairest Trivia *Bullies refer to her as "Ugling"; a mix between "Ugly" and "Duckling". *Savanne comes from "Svane" which is her nickname and means Swan in Danish. *Ælling means Duckling in Danish. Quotes *To be added Notes *She appears in my still untitled fantale. *She is a protagonist. Gallery add photos! Timeline *29 May 2014: Savanna debuts in her first fantale. *31 May 2014: Savanne's page is added. *16 June 2014: The wonderful SmartSkittlez drew Svane's profile pic. *19 June 2014: Her pic is added to the page. Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Females Category:Royals Category:BreZ Category:Animal parent